


True Potency

by fleete



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, magical hijinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleete/pseuds/fleete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Wanking Comment Fest; someone asked for something about the "true potency of a sorcerer's semen."  Oh yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Potency

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Истинная сила](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614955) by [bitter_zephyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr)



“Are you done yet?”

“ _Stop asking that_ ,” Merlin hisses from the other side of the tree.

Arthur lets his head fall back against the bark. “You’re taking forever.”

“Well, I’m sorry if it’s difficult for me to do this with you listening. Sincerest apologies,” Merlin says acidly. There’s a sound like he’s spitting into his hand again, and then those wet little squelches start up once more.

Arthur scoffs to cover up the sounds. “Difficult for you? Who’s been cursed by a perverted witch, hmm? I believe that’s _me_.”

“You’ll live,” Merlin says, a little breathlessly.

“How do you know? She could be lying. In fact, she probably was lying. She just wants us to try this absurd…solution so that she can laugh at us.” Arthur grimaces, casting a wary eye at the nearby trees.

Merlin doesn’t say anything, just breathes in an unnecessarily loud fashion. The slick sounds have escalated to an explicit _fwap-fwap-fwap_.

Arthur shifts against the tree, scratches at his head. “Are you done yet?”

The sounds pause. “Arthur. I need you to stop talking.”

“Fine.”

Except it is anything but fine, when Merlin starts up again, and there is nothing to distract Arthur from the panting, and the pumping, and the little whine that Merlin tries to swallow down but that Arthur hears anyway.

Arthur clears his throat.

“Arthur.”

“ _I didn’t say anything_.”

“Arthur,” Merlin says, and his voice is tight, like he’s trying keep it level.

“What.”

“Arthur, it’s— I’m going to—”

Arthur scrambles, nearly tripping over the tree roots in his hurry to get around the tree. He tries not to look, but it’s impossible when he drops to his knees and Merlin guides his head forward with one hand.

“Drink it,” Merlin gasps, and Arthur almost says _I know_ indignantly, except he can’t, because his mouth is full of salty, bitter come. Arthur gags, but keeps it down, staring hard at the ground between Merlin’s boots.

He waits until Merlin has tucked himself away before he looks up. “Are they gone?”

Merlin’s head is tipped back against the tree trunk, and he’s still breathing hard. He reaches out and picks tiredly through Arthur’s hair, looking for any remains of furry cat ears. “Completely.”

“Right then. We shall never speak of this again.”

Merlin rolls his eyes. Arthur takes that as a yes.


End file.
